


Charlotte's We8

by DeuceOfClubs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuceOfClubs/pseuds/DeuceOfClubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea has a nasty encounter with her dancestor, Vriska, then weakly stumbles to her Hive for her Spidermom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

"Well, if it isn't my dancestor, Aranea," Vriska said as Aranea walked past her, nose-deep in a book.

Aranea didn't respond.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!!!!!!!!" Vriska fumed, walking up to Aranea.

Aranea glanced up from her book, saying, "Vriska, can't you see that I'm 8usy? I don't have time for your foolishness."

"Foolishness???????? 8itch, I just wanted to show you my _AMAZING_ web," Vriska replied as she grabbed poor Aranea's hand and rushed them to the large web she built near her hive. "Isn't it 8eautiful? ::::)" Vriska climbed onto her creation and bounced up and down on it like a trampoline, giggling. "Weeeeeeee!"

Simply sighing, Aranea sat down. "Magical," she mumbled, getting back into her book right before being disrupted again by the body of a falling spidergirl on top of her, sending Aranea on her back. Her skirt blew up back onto her shirt, revealing her mildly skimpy spiderweb panties

Vriska just so happened to glance over at them as she got up, cheering, "Woo, hahaha! That was 8wsome!! That w.. Wow, Aranea, nice panties.." Vriska grinned.

Aranea, sat up in disgust and forced her skirt back down, blushing lightly. "Vriska, don't you dare look at those!"

Chuckling, Vriska unzipped her jeans and lowered them down, her panties similar. She said in a sultry voice, "Don't worry, mine are like yours." The only difference was what was inside: In Aranea's was a plump, cerulean pussy. In Vriska's, however, was a flaccid set of cock and balls. This made Aranea gasp in surprise, the blush on her face growing, averting her eyes. "V-Vriska, pull up your pants!"

Vriska cackled, pulling off Aranea's skirt, blushing a light cobalt. "What's the matter, impressed?"

Aranea kicked in the air, trying to get Vriska off her, noticing that Vriska had now pulled off her panties, her dick now starting to grow and get hard. "V-Vriska, n-" Her sentence was cut off as Vriska took a small piece of the web off and stuck it over her mouth.

Vriska took off Aranea's clothes one piece at a time, then shover her to her large web, not letting her move. Vriska shimmied off her shirt and unclipped her bra now, showing off her large breasts and cock. "Heh, you like my long, hard woman meat~?" Aranea could only scream, although muffled by the web over her lips, and try her best to shake her head, now blushing madly.

Vriska crawled up on the web, her hard, 16 inch cock's fat tip prodding Aranea's vaginal lips. Aranea felt tears dripping down her hot, blushing cheeks. She tried screaming for help, but nobody was around.

Vriska slowly inserted her fat meat-stick into her older spider relative, moving it in half way. Aranea screamed again, not for help, but from pain and pleasure. Vriska started thrusting, her cock moving in a bit each time. Aranea's pussy was tight, virginity now lost. Vriska moaned quietly, slowly picking up speed, pounding harder and harder with each thurst, her dick all the way in, now.

Aranea's cheeks were wet with tears. She could only look down and see what was going on. She was too weak now to try to rip the web off her mouth with her fangs. Powerful, shocking sensations pulsed through her body each time Vriska's balls slapped against her warm skin. She came, sending her cobalt cum out past Vriska's cock.

Moaning loudly now, Vriska, blushing madly, too, grabbed the other troll's blue nipples, pulling and squeezing hard as she thrusted, now going quite fast. Each thrust resulted in a satisfying **Slosh-Slap!**

Aranea's body was filled with pain, spider milk pouring from her weak tits as Vriska pulled. She moaned and screamed loudly, still muffled by thick web.

Vriska slammed into the weak other's pussy one last time, cobalt splooge filling Aranea's womb for what seemed like an eternity to Aranea. Cum Pouring violently out of her pussy as Vriska pulled slowly out, more than imaginable sloshing messily out onto the cold, hard ground.

"Hnng... How was that, fuck-face?" Vriska said, grinning. Aranea only sobbed. Then Vriska whispered something in Aranea's ear.

"Ready for round two?"


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea is released from Vriska's dirty clutches and rushes home.

Aranea fell to the ground as Vriska pulled out of her ass, multiple buckets bearing spades filled with cobalt cum scattered around them. Cobalt sperm poured from Aranea's holes. Aranea struggled to push herself up with her wobbly, thin arms as Vriska moved around front, cock still hard and dripping with cum.

"P-please........ Vriska, let me go," begged Aranea, coughing a little as Vriska cackled.

"Let's finish this!" Vriska said as she shoved her meat into the smaller girl's mouth, making the latter gag and throw up cum from earlier. 

Disgusting gurgles and screams not unlike that of a panicked, drowning person came from Aranea's throat as Vriska moved her huge dick in and out of her mouth, reaching down into the poor girl's small intestine. Light blue tears rolled down Aranea's face, her virginity taken by her dancestor hours ago. Vriska was merciless, slamming in and out faster by the minute, her huge balls smacking against Aranea's body.

After a few minutes of rough throat-fucking, Vriska pulled out, finally satisfied after many hours of ramming into Aranea, her cock finally flaccid. She released Aranea from the web, shoving her to the ground. Using her sharp, orange nails she carved "Vriska's 8itch" into Aranea's back, wiping up the blood that dripped from the wounds. Helping her up, Vriska pushed Aranea away, giving a wave and evil grin, licking her lips as she turns to the buckets.

Aranea rushed home, violated, filled to the brim with Vriska's cobalt splooge. Her belly, now much fatter than normal, sloshed back and forth as she ran home. Opening her door, crying, she rushed inside her hive. After she locked the door behind her, she ran to her room, not wanting her lusus to see her in this state. She put on a new pair of clothes and looked at herself, cum and tears all over her face. She wiped her face off and lied down in some rags, sighing.

"O-oh my gog, she ruined me," Aranea said, still in shock of what happened. She decided she couldn't go out in public like this, and pushed against her belly, trying to squeeze all the cum out. Her attempts were futile.

There's only one thing she could do now..

"I have to tell Mom."


End file.
